


Stargazers

by TheSheGavin



Series: Short Stories: A Collection of Achievement [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Cheesy As Shit, Fluff, I promise, M/M, it's actually not well written at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sneaks over to Ray's for a little late night stargazing. Nothing wrong about that and sharing some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazers

A sleepy boy dozed in his bed, wrapped in a bundle of blankets so tightly that he resembled a caterpillar snuggled into his cocoon. His usual bright-with-life brown eyes were closed and shifting with sleep as his breathing was soft and rhythmic with the music that lulled him to bed.

That guy is me.

There was a soft rap on my window. I'm not a light sleeper, but my small dogs are. One growled softly as the other began his barking fit. I sat up and shushed them quietly, soon having to result to shoving them off my bed. The mattress squeaked and creaked as I detangled myself from my blanket and crawled out of the deathtrap. I was in my pajamas as always (despite being called silly and stupid for my choice of a ripped, baggy shirt and Pokemon pajama bottoms) and I opened the blinds to find a familiar face.

Michael, my best friend since I have moved to my new neighborhood, was standing outside with a contagious smile, a blanket, and a flashlight. 

I opened the window with a soft laugh.

"Man, what are you doing here?" I whispered into the night, the air warm from the soft veil of summer.

"I thought that we should stargaze. It's a perfect night for it." He replied, giving his head a quick tilt to motion me out into the darkness.

"I was sleeping, you know." I grumbled playfully before climbing out the open mouth of the window, my bare feet falling against the prickly grass. It hadn't rained really well for a couple weeks, and the grass wasn't the softest thing as a result.

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb you with my company." He jested, giving me a light nudge in the arm. Our playful banter was always one I loved. Michael was the first friend I ever made in this new place. Moving hasn't been easy on me.

Michael laid out the blanket, which was designed with black and green swirls (his sister's blanket, he explained), and sat on it before patting a spot next to him.

I flopped down flat next to him with a dramatic sigh as I looked up to the stars. The one perk to moving to this house in the middle nowhere was the sky. The city wasn't close, and I lived next to a farm. There wasn't a light to deter the blips above for a mile or so. It was truly a magical sight.

Michael settled next to me, shifting slightly as I stared with a small smile to the sweeping colors above. I could feel his eyes watching me after a long, silent moment, and I looked at him with a soft question.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason.. I just like how the stars look in your eyes." He smiled, leaning on his arm as his warm eyes watched me with interest.

"Don't start getting poem-y with me." I grinned, giving him a light push.

He laughed his happy little laugh, one that I come to enjoy to hear. I wasn't going to deny that I had feelings for Michael. I did, but I felt he was out of my league. The semi-popular boy. The guy who knew everyone. I was just the little gamer nerd who was too invested in my dream world for much of a social life. I wasn't interesting or extravagant, yet here I am with this guy who is tremendously out of bounds for me, gazing up at the stars like something out of a movie.

"Hey Ray?" His voice was lowered as if someone was trying to listen in, and his eyes were still on me. He didn't look away even when I met his gaze again.

"Yeah?" I replied dumbly. I had no idea how to respond to the feelings bubbling inside me. The "butterflies" in my stomach were not anything of the sort. They were wasps swarming around their hive, but the feeling wasn't completely unpleasant. I always felt this way when I was nervous, but what should I be nervous about?

"What do you see when you look at the stars?"

It was a vague question. I saw - Well, I saw stars. But looking at them now, in the middle of nowhere, the sweeps of the galaxy were nearly visible. It was wonderful. No movie or picture could capture the sight above me.

"I see a lot. What do I see physically? I see stars. The seemingly never ending galaxy. Abstractly.. Well, I see pasts. Each star out there could be gone by now, but we still see it. We see it's past. It's a nice thing to think about. There could be life out there, and we'd never be the wiser."

Michael started chuckling quietly before rolling off his side to his back.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled, curling onto my side to give him a mock glare.

Michael turned his head to look at me, his smug face holding a grin.

"The way you explain things. It's not really funny, I just enjoy it."

"Well, what do you see?" I asked curiously, giving him a small poke in his ticklish side. He shifted before looking back up to the sky. I could see the swirling speckles of the dark lingering against his eyes, and now I knew why he was staring at me when I was looking to the expanse above.

"I see what I want to see. Sometimes it's heaven, sometimes each star represents a life. I see people I've lost.." He trailed off and fell silent. 

"You don't have to talk about it."

"I know."

We were quiet for several minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was just a soft silence, one that draped over us like a light blanket, lulling us to sleep.

"Ray," Michael began quietly, stirring the enveloping silence, "I don't want to ignore this anymore."

"Ignore what?"

"My feelings."

"Oh." I smiled my sympathetic, warm smile. "If you want to talk about it, we can."

"Not about that." He sounded a little agitated. He sat up and ran a hand through short curls. The same curls I would pull every once in awhile to get his attention.

"Then about what?" I leaned up on my elbow, watching him curiosity. What could be bugging him so much?

"About you." He concluded, avoiding my stare.

I sorta suspected Michael liked me. It wasn't until recent, though, and him admitting it now was definitely a shock.

Before I could even say anything, though, he continued.

"I know you probably don't see much in me but.. I really do like you. A lot. And I'm through trying to hide it."

"Why wouldn't I see much in you?" I questioned softly. I wanted to know, for my own sake. I had the appeal of a banana slug - people don't like me. Michael was likable, and girls could easily agree. He was hilarious, and a great friend. He really cared about people, and I had no doubt that he would be a good person to have a relationship with.

"Because you're so great, and I'm not. You're witty and attractive, and you're out of my league."

"Out of your league? Trust me, you're out of mine." I grumbled a little bitterly. 

"Do you.. Uh, do you have feelings for me too?"

I stared at him for a long moment before speaking with all the honesty I could muster up in my tired state.

"Would I be out here if I didn't?"

Instead of responding, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine gently and with caution.

Now, if I had to put my thoughts at this moment into words, it would most likely be incoherent babbling and frilly giggling. I wasn't good with relationships. I didn't know how to react like a human.

But it felt so right, so I ignored those thoughts.

Under the stars, with the dim, smiling moon as their witness, the two stargazers began their love with a single kiss. As cheesy as it sounds, I didn't really mind.


End file.
